All Because of One Small Floorboard
by yukileaf21
Summary: A group of Naruto characters somehow end up in the human world. They meet six girls and they are asked to return to Konoha. They do. And so a story begins...the adventures of the group. first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story having to with or related to Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. I own nothing but my OCs and the story. **

* * *

**Sarah: **

I, Sarah, was just walking home from school one day with my friend, Natalie. Along with us were our new friends, Diana and Stella. The two of them were always friends. I can't remember a time when they weren't. Then, a while ago, we were put in the same group for a history project. And, well, something clicked and we became friends. Just like that.

Stella is a calm and quiet girl with shoulder length red hair. Not like bright red, but more of a dull color. She has brown eyes that, at times, looked sad. She is around five foot five.

Diana is a more energetic and outgoing girl. She has pale blue eyes that shine brightly. Along with that, she has blond hair that she normally ties in a high ponytail. Her bangs would slightly cover the left side of her face, but she has a bobby pin there to keep it out of her face. If her hair weren't tied, it would be about mid-back length. She wasn't exactly tall, in fact the shortest out of the four of us. I would say she's five foot three.

My best friend, Natalie, has dark, waist-length brown hair that she ties in a low ponytail. Her bangs frame the sides of her face. I have no idea what color her eyes are because she always wears contacts. So, basically, her eye color changes every day. She is the most mature out of the four of us, always being the genius and the one with the most common sense. She is also the tallest, at around five foot seven.

I, myself, have raven hair that is a few inches past my shoulders. I have onyx-colored eyes and am about five foot six. Often, people think of me as dark and cold, but once they get to know me, they realize that I am in fact the opposite. I'm just a bit quiet, that's all.

I remember the day when I first met Natalie. We were in third grade. She just moved here, and had no friends. She was a straight-A student, and seemed very distant and stoic to the rest of us. However, I knew what she felt like. So I decided to start playing with her. At first, she seemed surprised, but, eventually, we became friends. Now, we are practically inseparable.

** Diana:**

We are all walking back to my house to work on a project. Natalie and Sarah are talking to each other, while Stella is walking alongside me, quietly. She is always like that. She doesn't talk much, but doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Occasionally, I start talking to her. She starts talking to me, but it always seems like I disrupted her while she was thinking or something. Whatever, I'll just leave her to herself and let her think.

** Stella:**

I used to be a carefree girl that would enjoy life and such. But lately, I've been having dreams that disturb me quite a bit. Now, I always dream of myself when I was around three or four. I remember someone running alongside me as we went to watch puppet shows. I don't know who though. I know that I was once addicted to puppets when I was younger. However, as I grew older, more and more people began to think that I was strange. So, eventually, I dropped that interest.

But that's not the point here. My point is that I have had many friends in the past and remember every single one of them, except for this one. I've been trying to figure it out, but I always wake up right before that kid turned to face me.

Diana:

"Hey, Stella, you okay?" I asked her. She was starting to frown and it looked like she was in deep thought.

Stella looked at me and blinked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just distracted. That's all," she replied. Well, didn't look like it.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You can always tell me what's on your mind," I suggested. She sighed.

"Yeah well, I guess I have to tell someone," she said. With that, she explained her problem to me.

"Oh, that must suck," I say. Actually, something strange happened to me as well. I might as well tell her.

"Well, you see, there's something that I kept from you as well," I confessed. She looked at me in surprise.

"No, really," I say, " You see, I'm starting to remember someone as well. Funny thing is, I can really recall the person's face either. It's like someone put this…I don't know…spell on us so that we won't remember."

"Like, on purpose?" Stella questioned.

"Oh, um, but spells aren't realistic, right? Who am I kidding? Heh heh heh," I reply, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, sure," she commented. Well, whatever then. But both of us knew that something fishy was definitely going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalie:**

So here we are at Diana's house. This was a big group project, so there are two other people coming as well. They are probably coming later, though. Soon, I hope. Oh well, might as well sit down while I'm waiting.

_~A minute or two later~_

Man, when are they gonna co-

_Ding Dong!_

Oh. Well…okay then.

So Diana opened the door for them. And in they came.

Kirsten, a girl with ice blue eyes and, well, silver hair. But it looks pretty, not like old people's hair. It had to be dyed, right? I mean, come on, there's no way anyone could have such a hair color natu-

"Yup, it's natural," I heard Kirsten tell Diana.

Wait, what? It is? And why does this keep happening to me? Can't I ever finish a thought?

Then there's Shasta, a girl with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wasn't really the best person to get in a group, but once motivated, she really can get the job done. I think I've heard a rumor about her being extremely smart or something? Not sure, I never really paid attention to those things anyways. But, nonetheless, they were here. So it's time to get this project started. Let's just hope that it goes well.

"So," I say, "Anyone got any ideas?"

* * *

**Stella:**

So we were working hard on the project for the past hour or so with no difficulties. It was quiet too, except for the occasional need for something. Perhaps, the six of us work well together. Huh, I'll keep that in mind. Maybe we should work together for another project, one where we can pick our partners.

So, I was just minding my own business and thinking to myself when all of a sudden Sarah spoke.

"Stella, behind you," she said in a really quiet voice. Now, there are two options. One, we were working on a project and she was talking softly to not disturb the others or two, she was scared of what was behind me. Then, I realized, no one was working anymore. Great, so it just **had** to be option two. I slowly turned around; taking in a shaky breath, prepared to face whatever was there behind me.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hi! So...sorry about my chapters being so short. And for the cliffhanger xP. I just can't type that much at a time. And I get writer's block A LOT too. Sadly...**

**I'll try not to bug you readers about reviewing because, I know, I know, it's annoying, but if you do...it would be helpful :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Stella:

It was a hole. A black hole. A black hole with no end. And I was stuck, frozen to my chair. Just my luck. But that wasn't it. While I was sitting there, looking dumb, someone tumbled out of the hole. An actual living person fell out of the hole! I tried to keep calm, but this was crazy! I mean really, what kind of person falls from a hole? Then after that, another person fell from the hole. I think…I think, if that happens again, I'm either going to faint or scream. But they didn't stop. And my voice wasn't cooperating. More and more people kept coming and the six of us were still frozen to our seats. Finally, with seven people having tumbled out of the hole, it ended. I sighed in relief.

It was only then when I took a look at these strangers. There was a boy, around sixteen, with a bad aura coming from him. I could just sense it. He had just sat up and was scowling. He had raven hair and jet black eyes. Next to him is a somewhat older man with the same eyes and hair. Huh, they must be brothers. Strangely, though, they reminded me of Sarah. In fact, now that I think of it, they looked really similar. And that scowl, that's why we knew not to get Sarah angry, or else. Oh, and you get her death glare as well. So I looked at Sarah. Her eyes were wide open. It was as if she saw their similarities as well.

To the right of them, there is a boy, I guess around sixteen too, with long hair and (wait, are those pupil-less?) pale eyes. Scary…

Next to him is a man with spiky and somewhat gravity defying silver hair and a mask. One of his eyes is covered as well. He had already stood up and was reading. Strange. He reminded me of Kirsten. The same silver colored hair that was apparently natural. Kirsten was staring at him with her mouth open. Guess she wasn't used to someone having the same hair color as her.

Then there is a boy, around sixteen again, with brown hair tied up in a ponytail that (yes, I'm going to say this) resembles a pineapple. He sat up and looked surprised. Then a very lazy and bored expression took over his face. Ha, that's like totally Shasta's expression most of the time. Yeah, you guessed it; she was looking just as surprised as the others.

To the right of him is an older teenager, around nineteen. He had blond hair in which he tied up in a half-ponytail. He has pale blue eyes and was trying to sit up at the moment. Wow, he looked a lot like Diana. It's kind of interesting how they all look like one of us, except for Natalie and I.

Right after I said that, I directed my attention to the man to the right of the blond. He had red hair and brown eyes and he…he…no way. It was him. There's no doubt about that. Right when I saw him, I recognized him. Ha, dumb spell, don't work very well do you? Wait…what am I doing? Whatever. It was that boy, a man now, that took me to all those puppet shows. Now that I think of it, I don't think he was a friend. More like a…I don't know…relative? Well, at the moment, saying "uncle" would probably be the most accurate. Or maybe an older cousin. I really don't know. Or maybe I'm just going crazy. Could be both. I'll just have to hope for the best.

So now they are all up and conscious again. I have no idea what to do. I mean, seriously, there are strangers here! And this isn't even my house. I wonder how Diana's feeling.

Well, we have to do something. But what? That is the question.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natalie:**

Well, we can't just stand here and act stupid. It doesn't look like my friends are going to do anything about it, so I guess it's up to me.

"Um, well we better introduce ourselves," I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hn," the older one of the brothers said, "Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha," he said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the younger brother said, using the exact same tone.

"Neji Hyuga," the long-haired (pupil-less eyed) boy said, showing little emotion as well.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," the silver-haired man stated.

"Shikamaru Nara," the lazy boy said.

"Deidara, un," the blond said.

"Sasori," the man with red hair stated.

"Well then, I am Natalie. It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said nicely and politely. You never know when someone will decide to hate you.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah said.

"Stella," Stella said.

"And I'm Diana!" she called out, quite loudly. The others followed in order.

"So now that we know each other's names, can you please tell us why you guys fell out of a hole and into Diana's house?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well," Diana thought out loud.

And so the different tales and stories were told.

_-Flashback-_

_It was a normal day at the Akatsuki base. Itachi was sitting and reading a book about who knows what. Sasori was polishing his puppets and Deidara was trying to add dye into his clay, so that his explosions would be colorful. The others…were somewhere._

_ Itachi stood up, wanting to get a drink of water. Unfortunately, he came upon a loose floorboard and stepped on it. It fell, causing the surrounding floorboards to fall as well. With that, a thirsty Itachi fell into the deep, dark hole._

_-Another Flashback-_

_Sasori was polishing his puppets, for they have gotten quite dirty in the past few weeks. He had just finished his cleaning when he heard a creaking noise. So he walked around his room, trying to identify the noise. He had no idea what was in store for him. He just kept walking. Then he felt it. That feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen. However, he didn't move. With all that weight pressing down on it, the floorboards around that area fell. So did Sasori._

_-Flashback Again-_

_Deidara decided to use blue clay. Yes, that would work. It would be a true work of art. Dipping the clay in blue dye, he was making sure that all parts of it were colored. Then he took it back out to dry. This process continued for a while, until he ran out of clay. Of course, he used different colors. He was going to go test them when he fell. _

_"Well great," he thought as he plummeted into the hole, with his colorful clay in hand._

_-More Flashbacks-_

_Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji were somewhere in Konohagakure. They were assigned to go to this portal place. Tsunade had only assigned them, which was slightly strange. But, nonetheless, they followed her orders. They were given no reason, just to find the portal and jump in. They had just arrived at the mouth of the cave that held the portal. The trio bravely ventured further into the cave. Soon, the portal came into view. It was black, dark, and menacing. But they had to go in. So they did. One by one they reluctantly jumped into the unwelcoming hole. Neji, Shikamaru, then Kakashi. _

_-Last Flashback for a While-_

_Somewhere underground in Orochimaru's house, Sasuke was retrieving something for Orochimaru himself. _

_ "Sasssuke," he hissed. "Hurry up."_

_ "Hai," Sasuke replied, trying to speed up his pace. It was hard though. After all, he was in a very dark basement carrying a very heavy box. But he tried. _

_ "Gah," Sasuke cried as he tripped over something. He fell, along with the box he was carrying. Soon he stood back up, picked up the box, and continued walking. What he didn't know was that in just a few steps, he was going to fall once more. The floorboard was there, waiting for the right moment. That one single step._

Step.

_The floorboard gave in and Sasuke fell inside, spilling the contents of the box right outside the hole. Right where the hole was slowly patching itself back together. Soon, it will seem as if there never was a hole, let alone an old, loose floorboard._

* * *

**Hi! :)**

**So here's the fourth chapter. Like I said before, my chapters will all be short, so just bear with me. Will try to upload soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sarah:**

Afterwards, that boy, Neji, dragged Natalie into a random room and shut the door. The same happened to the other girls with their corresponding person. I was worried for them, until two pairs of arms grabbed me and I was also dragged into a room. Well, great.

"Hey," Itachi asked, " It's you, isn't it?"

"What?" I questioned, " What do you mean 'it's me'?"

The two brothers shared a look that I did not exactly catch, but was something along the lines of 'I think we're going to have to tell her' or whatever. Well, if so, spill it.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," I said. They both raised their eyebrows at me, and then looked back at each other. Itachi took a deep breath.

"When Sasuke and I were kids, we had a sister. She was the cutest little sister ever," he said. I looked at Sasuke. He nodded. I then directed my attention back at Itachi.

"However, as she grew older, a guy, Orochimaru, found out about the power that she possesses. So she was about to be taken by Orochimaru and his crew. However, the Third Hokage knew of a portal, a portal where if you jump in it, you will be transported to another world. Since we had no other choice, our sister, among with a few other girls, were to jump in the hole…" Itachi finished. By this time, his eyes were starting to get watery. I can tell that he couldn't bear any more.

"Oh, well that's sad and all, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well," Sasuke said plainly, " If we are correct, that little sister would be you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "There's just no way," I said, this time in a softer voice, in fact barely a whisper.

The two brothers just stared at me. Then they started firing questions.

"What's your favorite food?" Itachi asked.

"Well, It could have changed for all you know," I replied. I received a glare from both of them.

"Ok, ok. It's takoyaki," I stated. The two of them grinned, or well, more like smirked, at each other.

"So, I'm guessing it's the same?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Have you ever been scared of fire or did you always think of it as fascinating?" Sasuke asked.

"More like the fascinating category," I answered. From their faces, I'm guessing I got the right answer again.

"Do you have any memory of us?" Itachi asked.

"Well, now that I think of it, no," I replied, racking my brain for that memory.

"Well, you were only around three back then," Itachi said.

"No wonder! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said, a little too loud.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke started.

"Just as long as you're here with us now," Itachi finished.

* * *

**Natalie:**

Neji dragged me into a room, and then shut the door. Who does he think he is, just dragging me away from my friends? But, those eyes; they are like mine. The exact same somewhat pupil-less white eyes with a tint of lavender purple. I thought that it looked unnatural, so I always wear contacts. But here, this guy, he doesn't seem to care at all. Well, what do you expect from a guy who fell out of a hole along with a bunch of other idiots? Then I realized he was looking at me.

"Natalie?" he said, so softly that I barely heard him.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Take off your contacts," he said.

"WHAT?" I stared at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I practically screeched.

"Well, I know a lot more that you think," he answered vaguely. With him staring at me like that, I had no choice but to take them off. And so my true eyes were revealed.

He smirked as if he had won an argument.

"I knew it," he stated, still smirking.

"Ok, whatever. Just stop smirking, it's creeping me out," I reply.

"Is your favorite food dango?" he asked.

"Um, no," I answered. He obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Hm, well people change," he replied simply. There was silence for a moment.

"But you hate herring, don't you?" he questioned, with that same annoying smirk on him face. I sighed.

"Oh, all right yes," I confessed. "Just wipe that smirk off your face."

" I don't know if you remember this, but…okay, well you're my sister," Neji said.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, sure, I so fell for that. Neji, stop tricking me."

"I'm not," he simply stated.

"Wait, you're not?"

"You are my younger sister. We lived together until you were three. Well, with our uncle, since our mom died when I was very young and our father died when I was four. I don't think you will remember him. Anyways, according to a, well…person, Orochimaru is his name, you, along with a few other girls, possessed a special power. He was going to kidnap you guys and use the power for his own good. So, the Hokage, which is the leader of our country, suggested the six of you to be sent to another world, this one. And so here you are," Neji explained.

"Woah. Wait, if I still have the power, then…what is it?" I asked.

"Don't know, I suppose you're supposed to find out yourself."

"Okay, then, I'll try," I said. There was no reply. So I looked up. And what did I see? Neji smiling at me.

"It's great to have you back," Neji said in a mere whisper. I smiled back at him.

"It's great to know I have an older brother, I guess," I replied.

I have no idea why, but Neji burst out laughing. And, as some people say, laughter is contagious. So I soon joined in. And so we laughed.

* * *

**Stella:**

"So, how are you doing, Stella?" Sasori asked. I chose to avoid the question.

"Were you the one that took me to all those puppet shows when I was three?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Ah. So you do remember me," he stated. "Yes, in fact I was."

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your uncle," Sasori replied calmly.

"You're my uncle?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well in that case-

"You lived with me in another world. But when someone called Orochimaru discovered that you had a talent…or more like a certain power, he was going to take you away. Of course, I wouldn't let that happen. In the end, you were sent through a portal into this world, the way we arrived today. I figured it was best for you to leave and forget about me. But I guess fate and destiny thought otherwise," Sasori interrupted.

"Well then, it's nice to see you again," I greeted, smiling.

"Yes," he replied, smiling as well. "Yes it is."

* * *

**Diana:**

"Who do you think you are, dragging me around as if I were a lump of clay?" I questioned Deidara. He chuckled.

"Good one, un," he stated. I glared at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, well 'kay then. Hello, little sis," Deidara teased.

"Hey! Don't call me-wait. I'm your sister?" I did a double take.

"Ha, a little slow there don't you think?" Deidara teased, yet once again. Well, great. If he's telling the truth, then I'll be stuck with an idiot of a brother for the rest of my life.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" I decided to ask.

"Well that's easy, yeah!" he exclaimed. "We even look alike! Anyhow, I'll summarize it up for you. I am a ninja. I blow things up. Bang! You were going to grow up like me. But an evil dude, Orochimaru, found out that you and a few other girls were going to grow up to be a very powerful shinobi, hm. So, you were gonna get kidnapped. But instead, you were sent into a portal. And BANG! Here you are, yeah."

"Um, ok?" I said, slowly. I don't know if it was the look in his eyes or the smile on his face, but somehow, I trusted him. So I chose to believe that.

It was only then when I noticed him looking around and taking in the surroundings. Then inspiration strikes. I slowly crept up behind him, preparing to shout "BANG!" really loudly in his ear. But suddenly, he was gone.

"What the-

"I'm a S-ranked criminal. Of course I would have learned sometime soon not to let my guard down, un."

Somehow he had gotten behind me without me noticing. I swore under my breath.

"Heard that," he said.

"Well, I really wanted to see your expression," I said, pouting. He laughed at me.

"Good luck with that," he said.

"And, hey! You never told me you were a criminal!"

"I just told you, yeah," he replied.

"Well duh!" I say. "And how come you have a speech impediment thing at the end of whatever you say?"

"Hn…I don't," was the reply.

"Well, doesn't matter," I say. "At least I know you now."

After I said that, Deidara gave me a smile. No, not those teasing ones. A warm, genuine smile. The kind that I like the most.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is longer I guess. I actually combined a couple of chapters that I was originally going to upload separately.**

**Just for this time, since they're related. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sarah:**

To tell the truth, I am glad to have family that I can count on. After all, living as an only child is well, to me, somewhat lonely. But what really angers me is that my parents, well, I should say **fake** parents, never told me that I was adopted. I just really hate those adults who don't tell the truth, just to avoid complications.

As for now, the thirteen of us are hanging around Diana's living room, quiet.

Want to know why? That's because, our **true** families want us to go back to their world with them. And, as you may expect, the six of us are having a hard time deciding.

I mean, sure, they **are **our real families, but I can't just leave this world. Well, sorry parents, but after figuring out that you guys weren't our biological parents, we kind of just, well, didn't care as much anymore. It's the world and it's surroundings and customs that make me hesitant about leaving. Besides, I have no idea what this world I was originally born in looks like. No memory at all. Finally, Diana broke the silence.

"Hey," she said, "You know, I think I'm gonna go with them."

Well, if she's going, then Stella was probably going along too. Right when I thought that, she too agreed to go. Just as I thought. And, as if she were taking a dare, Kirsten smiled mischievously and said that she would go. So, three down, three more to go.

"Look, I don't know if you'll approve of this, Sarah, but I belong there," Natalie suddenly burst out. "In fact, there's something about me that I never showed you guys."

With that, she turned around, took off her contacts, and then turned to face us again. I heard many gasps and surprised cries come from all around me, not realizing that I myself was surprised too. But I was. After all, her eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes that I have ever seen. They were pale, almost white, but with slight lavender color to them. And they were pupil-less. No wonder she wore contacts all the time. I noticed too, that her, brother I should say, has the exact same eyes as her. It must run in the family. Perhaps, she feels that she belongs in their world, where she doesn't have to hide her eyes. Oh, all right. I took in a shaky breath.

"Then…" I started, " Then I'll go with her." So there, I finally said it. Goodbye world; I'll miss you.

Since Shasta thought it was too much work to finish this project by herself, she decided to go as well. I know, such a wonderful reason, isn't it?

And so we go. *

* This sentence was quoted from the book series Pendragon. As I did with Masashi Kishimoto, all things Pendragon related that are mentioned belong to D.J. MacHale.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. Hope you liked this chapter, even though it's kinda short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie:**

After looking for a few days, Neji found a loose floorboard in Diana's house with his byakugan. He was sure that this would bring us to their world. He even taught me a bit about how to use the byakugan. I find it quite cool. It will be very useful in the future. But then again, I would have to take off my contacts all the time. I suppose that it's worth it though.

Today is the day that we are going to jump in the portal. All of us are.

"Hey," Neji called. "Follow me."

We were all lead to the now invisible portal and getting ready to leave this world.

Suddenly, Neji spoke.

"Here it is."

He removed the floorboard. A deep and dark hole was now revealed. The group stood and stared. An awkward silence hung in the air until Sarah spoke.

"You know what?" Sarah said. "I'm not going to linger around. Ja ne!"

With that, she jumped into the portal. Not wanting to be left behind, I jumped in as well. Very soon, everyone had jumped in.

What they didn't see was that, once they all jumped through, the floorboard slowly slid across the floor, as if it had puppet strings attached to it, and landed exactly where the portal was, blocking all signs of evidence that the hole was ever there.

In just a minute or so, they would arrive in the village known as Konohagakure. As for now, the people in Konoha are living their everyday lives, completely oblivious to the fact that a big group of people is going to land somewhere near their village at any moment now.

* * *

**Stella:**

When I first fell in the portal, I was still aware of the presence of the others. However, as I fell deeper into the hole, I felt as if I was alone.

It was then when I started to panic. What if we all landed in different places? Well, Sasori and the others didn't so I guess we won't. But…you never know what's going to happen. After all, anything's possible.

Suddenly, I felt heavy, as if my body had turned to lead. My head started to droop. And I felt drowsy as well. It was as if I were going to fall asleep at any given moment. No. I refuse to fall asleep.

So I struggled to stay awake. Then, all of a sudden, I thought of the others. Perhaps they already fell asleep and I was the only one still awake. How peaceful it must be, to just fall asleep, without a care in the world. No, I mustn't think that.

But it was too late. She had already fallen asleep, lured in by the spell.

* * *

**So here's the seventh chapter! It's kinda short, like always, but I hope its fine...**

**Sorry about the delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sarah:**

All of a sudden, I awoke. I was lying down in some sort of forest. Where am I? And what am I doing here? I slowly got up, to see a pair of onyx eyes staring back at me. I jumped back a few steps, as I was startled, only to find the owner of the eyes smirking.

"Well, good," Sasuke commented, "You finally obtained consciousness."

"Oh…Hi Sasuke," I said, forcing a smile. He didn't look too friendly at this moment.

"Good to see you're awake," Itachi chimed in.

"Glad you are too," I kindly said back to him. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi had a friendlier aura, which made him more trustworthy and easy to talk to.

I looked around. Deidara was shaking Diana, Neji was helping Natalie up, and Sasori and Stella were having a conversation already. Kakashi was trying to block the cover of his book from Kirsten while she, curiously, tried to find out. Shikamaru was taking a nap while Shasta was besides him, staring at the clouds drifting above us all.

I smiled. As long as we were getting along with each other, this can't be too bad, can it? I thought this in my head as I clapped my hands to call their attention.

"All right then," I called out, " Let's continue to Konoha and find the…the…"

"Hokage," Itachi finished.

"Right," I said. "The Hokage."

* * *

**Diana:**

We arrived before the gate of Konoha. It was then when Deidara and the other unwelcome shinobi decided to put on a "henge" or whatever it was. Then, right before my eyes, they transformed into different people. Well, not really. They were still themselves; it just made them look different.

As we walked in, Izumo and Kotetsu stared at us for a while, but let us go, since Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi is with us.

"So," I started, " We go visit the Hokage at the Hokage Tower?"

"Yeah," Deidara replied.

And so we walked on, throughout the town, receiving quick glances every now and then. Eventually, we reached the tower. We decided to have the Konoha residents walk in first, then the ones from the other world, and lastly, the unaccepted. With that, Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's door.

As Tsunade called us in, we walked in, in our formation. She seemed surprised, realizing that they had come back to Konoha. Which meant that the six girls should be following, as well as Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Yup, there they were.

Anyone with a henge got rid of them and appeared as their true self at Tsunade's demand.

"Very well," Tsunade commented. "May Sarah, Diana, Natalie, Stella, Kirsten, and Shasta please step forward?"

We did. After a good look at us, Tsunade nodded in approval and said to us, " I assume you all know why you are here and how you are related to this world."

We nodded. So she continued to speak.

"What my point is, is that you six were originally going to grow up as shinobi. Unfortunately, you were transported into another world."

She paused, making sure we understood.

"So, now that you are here, we are going to have you six train as shinobi."

The six of us exchanged surprised and nervous glances. Then, Diana spoke.

"But we don't know anything about how this world works, not to mention what exactly shinobi do," she explained.

Tsunade nodded.

"I know that. That is why I'll have your family members train you in the meantime. Also, you may know about your hidden powers or talents."

"Yes," we replied simultaneously.

She then turned to the others standing behind us.

"The rest of you will train them and make sure they discover their hidden talent," she demanded.

"Hai," they replied.

"As for Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke, I will grant you the permission to stay in Konoha temporarily. Only to train them. If I hear of any of you causing trouble, you will be sent out of Konoha, leaving your sister, or niece in Sasori's case, here. Understand?"

"Hai," they answered.

" You are dismissed. Now get going with your training."

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm still here. I just haven't had the time to upload anything lately, thanks to school. But on the bright side, I just did! Congrats to me!**

**And it might take a while until the next upload, but keep waiting, because it'll come soon enough!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sarah:**

I am training. Training to become a shinobi! I feel excited, yet nervous at the same time. What if I don't do well? What if my power never shows up? What if…what if…oh, so many things could go wrong!

"Sarah," Itachi spoke, causing me to come back to reality. "Calm down." Stupid ninjas and their psychic abilities. Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing by, smirking his little head off. Gosh, why do I have to train with _him_.

"Now, you have to focus your chakra more; don't lose your concentration. And absolutely no thinking about other things going on in your mind," Itachi commented.

"Hey, I'm trying ok. Try to show a little sympathy. I just have no talent," I told them, slightly irritated. Unfortunately, they showed no empathy at all, seeing that they did this their whole life. Like I said before, only a little rephrased; stupid ninjas and their emotionlessness. Actually, only Uchihas. No, take that back, only the two Uchihas who just happen to be my brothers. What luck.

"You're not even trying." Sasuke's icy voice cut me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am!" I practically shouted back at him. I was currently trying to get the feel of my chakra, which I am failing at. Why is it so hard…

Hey. A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Hey," I called out to my brothers. "What language are you guys speaking in?"

"Japanese," Itachi answered.

"Wait…then how come I can understand you and you can understand me when I am speaking in English?" I wondered aloud.

"Ah, must be your talent," Sasuke said. What. My talent was to understand Japanese!? Really?

"Hey, I was just kidding," he said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. The Uchiha has humor. R." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha. ha. ha," Sasuke shot back, using the same tone. Meanwhile, Itachi was nearby, watching, chuckling.

"Actually," Itachi cut in, "We put a jutsu on you guys when you were all unconscious, meaning right after we landed near Konoha from the portal."

"Oh," I stated. Then I got back to the training.

* * *

By the end of the day, I had gotten it down. It's no longer hard to control chakra anymore. My brothers even said that my taijutsu and chakra control was pretty impressive. They didn't expect me to get it down in one day.

They taught me about the sharingan, and tomorrow I will attempt to master it, even if Sasuke and Itachi discourage me! It is just too cool to resist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Natalie: **

"Good," Neji commented. "Just bend your wrist a little more this way," he said, while demonstrating for me.

It feels so comforting to be able to show my eyes in public without getting weird looks, like in the human world. I now never wear contacts, all of them left in the human world anyways.

I have discovered that I am quite good at chakra control. I've already gotten the basics down. As for now, I am working on my taijutsu, mainly the gentle fist style.

"You have to put more strength behind your attacks," Neji added. So I did.

By the end of our practice, I was panting hard. I never realized that training would be this tough. Neji's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So, do you want to give your byakugan a try?" I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"What did you say?"

" I asked if you would like to try your byakugan," he repeated.

"Yeah!" I said. "I've been waiting the whole day for this!"

"Alright then. Try to focus your chakra towards the back of your eyes," Neji told me. I tried it…and I failed.

"Oh well then, keep practicing. I'll go fetch some water for us," Neji said, as he stood up and walked away.

I continued trying, yet I couldn't get it. Then, one time, just for a split second, I felt a tingling sensation near the back of my eyes. Feeling this, I forced more and more chakra, until all of a sudden, a blinding white light shone in my eyes. I blinked. Woah, everything looks so different. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Neji coming towards me. Of course, it didn't look like Neji, just an outline of him and his chakra paths.

"I'm impressed," he praised me. "You actually got it." He put down the water bottles and turned on his byakugan too.

"Okay, look over there," he directed me. "Can you see the stone in the clearing?" he asked, finding the farthest object he could that was easy to identify.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Huh? There's only one. The one that is right behind the vertical line of those cherry blossom trees," he clarified.

"Oh, the closer one?" I asked. "Come on, I can see farther than that…"

"Turn off your byakugan," Neji commanded all of a sudden with a serious tone.

I did, and then turned to look at him in question.

"Listen," he told me. "I've found your talent."

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's your eyesight. Your byakugan can see farther than that of the average Hyuga. Come on, let's report to Tsunade-sama," Neji explained.

"Yeah," I commented, " Let's go to the Hokage's tower."

I can't believe that I've found my talent. The whole way there, I traveled with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So, it's been a while guys. Actually, I don't really know when I last posted a chapter...but I think it was quite a while ago wasn't it? well, pretty much, I didn't really know where I was going with this, so I kind of lost motivation.**

**Also, to get this point straight, I pretty much already planned out the climax to this story (no, I'm not telling you) but I am not there yet in the actual series (I have major spoilers as friends xP). So I don't know how the actual event went. As a result...I might kinda take a while (I need to catch up to it). Sorry guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stella:**

"It's this one isn't it?" I asked Sasori.

"Yep," he replied.

We have already figured out my talent. I guess I should be proud of it, but I am slightly disappointed. I always wanted to be a puppet master and thought that must be my talent, because of Sasori. But no, my talent was healing. I have a large amount of chakra and good control over it, which makes healing easy. Sasori is proud of me, saying that healing is very important and could save many lives, so I am trying my best. He says he'll still teach me the basics of controlling a puppet, but I should focus on healing more. In fact, he thinks this is such a big deal that he even requested for Tsunade to teach me. And she agreed! But right now she's busy, so Sasori is teaching me how to make poison, which pretty much has no use for me. However, Sasori thinks that I'll understand poison more, and be able to get rid of it easier. So whatever, here I am, making poison.

"Actually, you took the wrong flower," Sasori commented.

Ugh, really, they all looked the same.

"It has purple on the inside of the petal, not the outside," he clarified.

I looked at him.

"Really? They all look the same. Purple here or there."

"Ah, well, look closer. They are really different, if you could just look," he replied.

"Oh well, I **am** looking. I just have bad eyesight," I shot back.

He gave me a look that stated to get back to work. I sighed, then trudged back to the grassy spot with all the identical flowers. This will sure be one long day…

* * *

"Hey Sasori!" I shouted. "I think I found it!"

He lifted his head from the book he was reading. Yeah, Sasori reads.

"Hm? You did? Ok, show me then."

I ran to where he was sitting and stuck the flower into his face.

"You know…I can't see with that thing so close to my face," he said.

I paused.

"Ah, well, you can see it, if you just scooted back a bit." I replied.

He shot a glare at me, then did so.

"Yes, that is the one."

"Yeah! I found it! I really did it!"

"You took long enough…"

"Well, at least I found it at all."

He paused, as though to think for a second.

"Yeah, good point, I took a long time myself," he said.

"You suck."

"So do you."

"Yeah well-

"Excuse me, are you ready for your lesson, Stella?" a voice asked.

I looked up. It was Tsunade. I quickly stood up.

"Ah. Yeah, I am," I answered.

"Follow me."

And I did, leaving Sasori behind. Well, he sucks anyways.

* * *

**Hello! I'm back! And if I am correct...this chapter is long-ish? So, hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Diana:**

I am training with Deidara. In fact, I have for the past few days. We have not yet found my power. I have heard that Natalie and Stella have already found theirs which makes me even MORE impatient. I never knew training was so tiring and long. I don't see how all the shinobi stand it! Seriously.

What am I doing exactly? Well, I'm making clay. I don't think clay is really my talent (after all, I hated play-doh as a kid), but Deidara says that, as his sister, I must learn clay-making. Surprisingly, I found it quite easy. Deidara was surprised too, since I was so reluctant to learn.

"Hm. You must have talent. Like me," Deidara commented.

"Uh, no. It's called beginner's luck," I explained.

"Then could you please tell me why I never got any 'beginner's luck'?" he asked.

"That's because I'm special," I said. I regret saying that.

"Great! That means you admit that you have talent in this," Deidara replied.

I just…I seriously don't know what to say to him anymore.

And I have been creating clay for hours and hours with only occasional breaks.

"All right," Deidara said. "I'm going to teach you this new technique. It's called C3. Basically, it's a small clay figure that blows up in size when you focus your chakra on it. And, as you might have guessed, it's a bomb."

"Cool. Let me see it," I say. And so he demonstrated. Well, it looks easier than I thought. But then again, as people always say, it may look easy, but it's not. But I gave it a try anyways. And got it right on the first try. Clearly, Deidara was impressed. He said that I had potential.

You know…this was pretty boring at first, but now, it's actually quite fun. I guess it isn't all that bad to be talented at clay-making. Plus, I have never been praised more in my life. He told me that he has never seen someone get that technique right on their first try. And only seeing it one too.

"So, shall we report to Tsunade?" Deidara asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

It's time for me to master clay-making and become the true artist. Well, in Deidara's mind, that is.

* * *

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Hopefully when school gets out I'll have more time. 5 more days! But before that are the finals... TT_TT**


End file.
